They All Lived Story 40: Anticipation
by LadyWordsmith
Summary: Life for Ed, Al and the kids has it's ups and downs. Ethan is getting back to work and wedding plans are in full swing. Alyse's relationship heads in a new direction. Tore is busy with his latest project. Edward is honored by an unexpected surprise!
1. Chapter 1

**March 2nd, 1962**

Sara Elric tried not to laugh when she found Alyse, bright eyed and dreamy, sipping tea in the staff lounge that their offices happened to share. "Are you ever in a bad mood? It's almost inhuman," she teased as she headed for the coffee machine.

"Only when I have reason to be," Alyse replied lightly, but with a slightly smug look on her face.

Suspicion piqued, Sara glanced back at her cousin. No, no rings on the left hand, no obvious other new accoutrements. "So are you going to make me have investigations run a report or are you just going to tell me why you're bubbly enough to make soda look flat?" Given how matter-of-fact Alyse was about everything else, Sara would bet it had to do with her long-time serious boyfriend, Captain Vince Miller.

"Nothing confirmed," Alyse admitted as she stood, smoothed her skirt, and rinsed her cup in the sink. "But I have my suspicions that tomorrow night Vince is going to ask me to marry him."

"So you've been doing some investigative work of your own then," Sara chuckled. "And just how do you know that?" Not that it would surprise her in the least.

"Well, we've been dating for almost four years," Alyse began logically. "It will be that next month. Then, yesterday, he invited me to dinner at Chez Aire tomorrow night."

Sara nodded. Chez Aire was one of the nicer places in town; one of Alyse's favorites too as she recalled. Her cousin always did have rather refined tastes. She didn't insist on expensive things, but she definitely enjoyed them when they were offered. "Okay, so a romantic dinner at a fancy place; someplace Vince almost never goes. What else?"

Now her cousin was positively glowing. "That, and Linda, over in accounting, saw him in a jewelry store the other day," Alyse grinned. "She only saw him go in and out, but he spent quite a while in there."

Now _that_ seemed like a useful piece of information. "You're sure he was shopping for you and not himself?" Sara couldn't help teasing.

"Vince doesn't wear jewelry," Alyse sniffed. "And the timing seems just a little interesting don't you think?"

Sara shrugged as she poured her cup of coffee and added cream and sugar. "You have a point there," she added, then smiled as she picked up the cup. "I hope you're right though." Vince made Alyse truly happy and they were clearly a well match pair from what she'd seen, both at work and at family functions. "Are you going to be able to act surprised?"

Alyse chuckled. "As long as I'm deliriously happy I don't think he'll notice."

"And will you be?" Sara teased.

"Absolutely."

* * *

When Edward got home from Headquarters that evening, he was unsurprised to find Tore sitting on the couch, four books spread out in front of him, taking notes with a focused look on his face. Damp hair attested to a recent shower, which Ed knew meant Tore had spent the afternoon drilling and working out, or possibly doing some very intense alchemy. It was always one of those.

Ed had to admit that Tore was definitely buckling down and taking his new goal seriously. Sure he still spent time hanging out with his friends, but he seemed to have set himself a schedule that worked for him, and within the rules Ed and Winry had set in regards to working with everyone else. Not that those were difficult. Tore still had his usual chores, he had to check in with them twice a day, and he had a ten o'clock curfew every night except Fridays and Saturdays, when Ed had relented and allowed it to be eleven at Winry's urging. Tore was a social animal; he needed some time to interact with other people when they were actually available.

Other than that, Tore seemed to have set himself a routine of getting up, doing a light workout, spending a good part of the morning studying alchemy and doing his chores, and then the afternoon working on practical alchemy application and heavier physical training. Late afternoons were for finishing off anything he hadn't gotten done in the morning, and then the evenings were his own. Sometimes he kept working, but often he would head out to spend time with friends. Ed knew he'd been on a few dates since his grounding had ended with the start of the new year, but nothing serious.

With Lia working at the High School, not reenrolling Tore hadn't been too difficult He was, for all official records, being _homeschooled._ It was easier than messing with truant officers or trying to explain how alchemy training fit the situation.

Tore glanced up at Ed and gave him a nod of hello before looking back down at his book. "Good day?"

"For me," Ed chuckled as he hung up his coat and came into the room, heading for the kitchen. "President Rehnquist requested that I run a few extra fitness sessions for officers who didn't _quite_ pass this year's PT elements on their physicals last month." Alan Rehnquist ran a tighter more by-the-book ship than either Mustang or Breda had done, at least on that level. Ed had been perfectly happy to add the three times a week session to his schedule for the next couple of months.

Tore snickered. "Any State Alchemists in that line up?"

"Not a one," Ed grinned. No, the State Alchemists spent far too much time in the continued alchemical combat training – even if their position as an alchemist was not one likely to ever require combat of them – for them to get out of condition.

"As if you don't already get enough exercise," Winry chuckled as she appeared in the kitchen doorway holding leeks and a few carrots. She stood there as Ed leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Just don't kill anyone."

"Oh I won't," Ed assured her. "Torturing them is more fun anyway. What's for dinner?"

"Roasted chicken and vegetables with pasta," Winry replied. "For anyone who helps out."

Ed heard a book slam shut, and chuckled as Tore bounced up, grinning.

"I'm on it!" Tore ducked into the kitchen.

"I think he's hungry," Ed laughed as he slipped past Winry too. "So am I!"

"Then you can handle the meat," Winry told him. "Tore, if you could start by peeling and dicing up those potatoes I'd appreciate it."

"Where are Lia and Ethan?" Ed asked as he got to work. Usually they were home in the evenings and Lia always got home before he did.

"Having dinner over at Will and Ren's tonight," Winry informed him as they all got to work. "They were having a few friends over for games and drinks."

"Sounds like fun. So what are you working on today?" Ed turned and asked Tore conversationally as he started seasoning the chicken. Without the formal teacher-student relationship, Ed had found that his and Tore's interactions were less strained. If Tore asked his opinion on something he was certainly happy to give it, but for the most part Tore was proving that he could hold himself to task and without Ed doing it, a lot of the tensions had been relieved.

"Looking into how the Xing use electricity for medical applications," Tore explained as he peeled the potatoes. "They have a few methods where it's used to alter or effect compounds, as well as using very small or controlled amounts to affect the body; restarting the heart for example. They've even got some highly experimental stuff that involves brain functions, though it's only a small part of that. Ren was telling me about it and gave me the book."

Oh really? "Sounds fascinating," Ed replied. "Mind if I borrow it when you're done?"

"Not if Ren doesn't," Tore smirked. "I don't expect to be able to do any of it. Not without a medical degree or something for the harder stuff, but a couple of the simpler things could be really useful."

"Defibrillation," Ed nodded. He had heard of doctors using electricity to restart patients' hearts before. The problem was having that kind of equipment on hand and in time to do any good for a patient. "An alchemist with that kind of ability would be very useful in an accident or combat situation."

Tore nodded. "That was my thought. It's not trying to resurrect someone technically, so it doesn't seem to count as _human transmutation_ if you can catch them before they're really dead and the soul separates from the body."

"Sounds like you've been talking to Will too," Ed commented. Will's primary research involved the nature of the soul and how that related to alchemy after all.

"Apparently this is something they've both been researching," Tore admitted, grinning. "I wanted to make sure none of that skirted, you know, dangerous territory."

"Smart move," Ed agreed. It definitely needed to be considered but he could see how it differed from human transmutation. He was also glad Tore was showing a little caution. He still had his days, but all in all he acted less like a teenager now than he had this time last year. Being sixteen, Ed reflected, was as educational for Tore as it had been for Ed, if less traumatic.

They all worked together until dinner was in the oven, then Tore retreated upstairs with his books, cleaning up the living room as he went.

"Do you think he'll be good enough?" Winry asked.

Ed turned around and smiled at her. "It's never been a question of if he could be good enough," he replied. "Just how bad he wants something. He's got the potential to be a great alchemist if he'll just put the effort in. And you know, I think he just might make it."

Winry smiled back and stepped in, her arms going around his waist in a hug; she rested her head against his chest. "Does he know that?"

Ed put his arms around her in return. "I think he's figuring it out. Sixteen year old guys sometimes take a while to get things pounded into their skulls."

"Only sixteen year olds?" Winry chuckled softly.

"Well I get my mental poundings at a vastly accelerated rate thanks to you," Ed smirked. Her hair was tickling his nose.

"And discounted rate," Winry teased.

Ed looked down at her, despite the fact all he could see at the moment was her head. "You've been charging me?"

Winry stood straight again, grinning. "You have no idea how long your running tab is."

"So when do I have to worry about paying it back?" Ed asked warily.

"I'm really not sure that's possible," Winry assured him. "But that's okay. If you ever have to return it in kind I'm not sure I want it back."

In kind? "Like that would ever happen," Ed kissed her again briefly. "You always get me faster than anyone else, usually even me."

"And I'm lucky I _got_ you," Winry replied.

"Even with everything you've been through because of me?" Ed already knew the answer, but sometimes he just needed to hear it.

Winry was always glad to oblige. "Even then. Though," she giggled, "It wouldn't hurt if you helped by setting the table and feeding the dogs."

Ed mock-glared at her a moment, then laughed. "I don't even need to think to get _that _hint."

"Wow, could it get any mushier in here?" A sarcastic, but amused, quip came from behind them. Apparently Tore was back downstairs.

"Is that a challenge?" Ed glanced over his shoulder.

"Oh, no, not at all," Tore held up both hands defensively, though he was grinning broadly. "I thought it was a little warm down here is all. But I can go hide somewhere for a while if you, you know, need some privacy." The insinuation lay thickly in his words.

"Smart-ass," Ed snorted. "Just for that _you_ feed the dogs."

Tore saluted smartly, ruining the perfect formation with a jaunty wave and a grinning "Yes, Sir." He turned and headed for the back door to let the dogs in.

Ed shook his head as he reluctantly let go of Winry and went to pull out the plates. As much of a pain as the kid could be sometimes, he finally seemed to be making use of his potential in a way that would do him some good in life. _No wonder Mustang always wanted to kick my ass. _It wasn't a new realization, but it always amused Ed to find himself on the other side of the situation.

**March 3rd, 1962**

Alyse found it difficult not to get too excited as she prepared for that evening's dinner with Vince. She was glad it was a fancier place for an evening meal, because it gave her an excuse to wear the midnight blue dress with just a hint of silver shimmer. She left her hair down tonight, and went with simple silver dangly earrings she owned with matching necklace and bracelets. Strappy dark blue low-heeled shoes completed the ensemble. As usual, Alyse was pleased with the result. As just a final touch, she put on a hint of the perfume she had that she knew he liked.

The look on Vince's face when he picked her up said he was also pleased with the result. "You look… gorgeous," he complimented, swallowing as he helped her into her coat.

"Thank you," she smiled, closing the coat around her and taking his arm. "You look handsome this evening."

"Thanks," Vince grinned back. 'Let's go. I'd hate to be late."

Which, of course, they weren't. They never were given they both were very good at being punctual, and Alyse was by nature. The waiter led them to a table for two along the wall with the large picture windows. The sun was setting outside, and Alyse could see the river that ran through town and the small park across the street from that.

They ordered an appetizer, and Vince ordered wine. Alyse smiled. She knew the vintage. It was a good wine. Not the best, but then she knew full well that no Captain could afford the highest range Chez Aire offered. She didn't mind. He was smiling, looking just a tad more attentive perhaps than usual. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her tonight. Not while they ordered or made small talk.

Finally though, he seemed to get the strength up to get to the point. "Alyse, there's something I wanted to talk about."

Alyse nodded, trying not to smile too broadly. "Well go ahead. We can talk about anything can't we?"

"Well yeah, of course." His nervousness was kind of cute; especially how he was trying manfully to hide it.

"What is it, Vince?" She finally prodded with a chuckle.

"Well, we've been together for a while," he began with a weak smile, "and it's been great. We get along really well and you're amazing. You're pretty and talented and clever."

"Flatterer," she giggled. 'Not that I mind."

"Alyse I… well I've wanted to say something for a little while now," Vince started again, then looked slightly embarrassed, smiling nervously.

"So say it?" Alyse urged gently.

Vince nodded. "Alyse…. I've met someone else."

"I – you _what_?" Her entire body went cold. That wasn't what was coming! He was supposed to propose he...was Vince…her….

Now he looked sheepish. "It's true. I-"

"No!" She stared at him, the word coming out before she could think. "What are you saying? I… I thought…."

"Oh, no, sweetie, don't cry," he reached out to offer her a napkin, which she shoved away forcefully.

"Don't call me that!" She glared at him. "_How can you?_ What do you mean a _while_ anyway? Have you been seeing someone else?"

"No, I haven't," Vince replied with surprising calm. He seemed to have gotten a grip on himself. "But I've wanted to. We met a few months ago and she's… well I'd like to get to know her better. But I would never cheat on a girl so…"

"So you're dumping me instead," Alyse nodded, angered by the tears in her eyes as much as by what was going on. "I get it. I l_ove _you! Is that not enough for you?"

"Alyse, please…" he looked pained. "You're great! You're easy to talk to, and funny, and kind… but I don't feel the way you do about me, and it's not fair to you to pretend I do. I thought it might go there… but it didn't."

Alyse willed herself not to sniffle with everything she had. "And this other woman?"

He winced at the phrase. Served him right. "I don't know but it's…it's different. It's not you, Alyse, it's-"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that statement!" Alyse cut him off again. How could this be happening? But it was, and it was like being doused with ice water. "I… I need to use the restroom." She snatched up her handbag and retreated to the ladies room with as much decorum as she could manage. No reason to be seen running, for everyone to notice….

In the bathroom she bawled her eyes out. She could think of no better description for the sobbing mess she found herself in. It wasn't the first time she'd had a guy break up with her, but she'd never been in love before; she'd never been in a long term relationship like this one. She had been so sure this was it and now…. Now she had nobody.

She stayed there for nearly fifteen minutes trying to get herself under control. She couldn't hide in the bathroom forever. Besides, she was an Elric! She wasn't going to just hide like some pathetic loser in the restroom. Wiping her face dry, checking to make sure she didn't look horrible, and then coming her mussed hair, she stepped out of the bathroom and started to make her way back to the table.

She froze the moment the table came into view. Through the arched doorway back into the dining area, she could see Vince still sitting there, one hand fidgeting absently with his wrist-watch. The watch she suddenly remembered him mentioning having broken last week. _So that's it._ What an idiot she had been! Vince looked stressed out, concerned, and very uncomfortable sitting by himself. Their wine had come. His glass was empty.

_Well good. I hope you feel bad about it. _Perhaps it wasn't a charitable thought, but she would have much preferred if he had dropped the bomb on her somewhere more private. He had likely hoped the public setting would keep her from embarrassing herself with hysterics; or rather, to keep him from having to deal with them.

Well, that was fine. If Vince was done with her, she wanted _nothing_ more of him. In the moment that he looked up and spotted her, she spun away and headed for the door. There was no way she was going back to that table. She had put her heart into that relationship, everything she had into making him feel appreciated, loved, into communication; what had gone wrong?

She pushed the thought from her mind as she hurried out the door into the chilly night air. Her eyes were tearing again as she walked quickly back towards her apartment. She didn't want an answer. It didn't matter anyway. It was over. If everything she had was not enough for Vince, than that was _his_ problem.

Alyse hoped that very soon she would really believe that.


	2. Chapter 2

**March 4th, 1962**

Sara was used to running into Alyse in the break room at work. Their schedules were such that it seemed to happen at least twice a week, and usually about the same time in the morning when they were both still waking up. So seeing Alyse in there, as usual, was unsurprising. What Sara had not expected was the look on her cousin's face. Normally cheerful, or at least business-like, Alyse looked downright miserable. _This can't be good. _Her first thought was that Alyse and Vince had been on a date last night. Alyse had had such high hopes for last night. While Sara couldn't be sure that something had not gone as hoped, she would bet a week's salary that the issue wasn't something work related. Not with that face.

_Heartbroken._ There was no other word to describe it and she'd seen it dozens of times. She knew the feeling. "Hey, Alyse," she walked over and poured her usual cup of coffee. No use hiding that she'd noticed. "Are you all right?"

Despite being well-dressed as ever, Alyse had clearly been crying; and not just a little bit. Alyse was one of those frustrating girls who looked pretty when she cried a little. No, this was definitely more than that. She looked up at Sara, hesitated as if she might try and say yes, then shook her head. "I feel like a complete idiot," she replied instead softly. "Vince broke up with me."

Sometimes Sara hated being right, but she hadn't seen _that one_ coming specifically! "Oh no! Why?" She sat down on the couch next to her cousin.

"He… he said I'm great," Alyse sniffed, but was obviously trying to keep her voice level and under control. Her words came out in a slow, deliberate measure. "But he's not in love with me. He's met… someone else and he wanted to go out with her. So that's it. It's over."

Despite the fact that they had never had very much in common, in that moment Sara found herself giving her younger cousin a strong, sympathetic hug. "I'm so sorry, Alyse. Really. Talk about a jerk; taking you someplace nice like that for a public breakup."

"I've never been so humiliated in my life," Alyse admitted, hugging her back tightly. "I hid in the bathroom, and then I just couldn't make myself go back to the table. I left him there and walked home."

"So the whole jewelry store thing…." Sara asked.

"Getting his watch fixed," Alyse sniffled, sitting up again and breaking the hug. "He called after I got home too. Repeatedly. I just… I couldn't answer it and face him. I've never felt this terrible about a breakup before, not even the ones where the guy did it. I can still talk to any of my old boyfriends. But this…"

"You didn't have your heart set on marrying any of your high school boyfriends," Sara found herself pointing out. "You're a smart, practical girl. You knew as well as anyone else how rare it is for a high school romance to be the guy you marry. But you and Vince were together for four years. He's an idiot, dumping you like that."

Alyse smiled weakly. "Thanks, Sara. I spent all last night trying to figure out what I could have done wrong but… but that's not it. If he really didn't feel more than friendship anymore I… I wouldn't have wanted to live a lie either. But it still hurts."

"Of course it does," Sara replied. "So do what any smart girl does in this situation. Wallow in a little self-indulgent pity, tell your friends what a moron he is and believe them when they agree, do some shopping, and move on."

Alyse gave her a skeptical look. "_You_ go shopping?"

Sara laughed. "For alchemy supplies maybe, but yes I've been known to actually buy clothing on a few occasions." Her wardrobe was probably much better stocked now than it had been when she was single though. Franz had good taste and enjoyed seeing her in things that showed her off from time to time.

Alyse smiled again, a real one this time. "You're right. I'm just not sure I'm ready to deal with it all reasonably yet. Every time I think about Vince I want to turn his socks into cobras."

"I wouldn't recommend attempting that," Sara snickered.

"Please just, don't tell anyone yet?" Alyse begged; a rare occurrence. "I know as soon as Vince starts dating whoever this bitch is it'll be out everywhere but… I'm not sure yet what I want to say to Mom and Dad and… people."

"I won't say a word," Sara promised. "Not even to Franz until you tell me it's all right." Wow, had Alyse really just called the other girl a bitch? Sara was fairly certain she had never heard that word come out of her cousin's mouth.

Apparently that startled Alyse, who looked uncertain. "Are you sure, I mean, he's your husband."

"And this is your private life, not ours," Sara pointed out. "He'll understand."

"You're lucky," Alyse replied. "I thought I knew Vince like that. But it looks like I didn't know him as well as I thought I did."

"It's his fault too," Sara said. "There's no way to know what someone's thinking if they won't tell you. Now," she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and offered it to Alyse, who was looking a little teary again. "For now, anyway, finish that cup of tea, and focus on something else for a while. You've got plenty to keep you preoccupied. No one knows yet, so you don't have to worry about not looking miserable. You're better than that."

"Yeah," Alyse smiled as she took the white square of cloth and dabbed her eyes clear again. "I am!"

**March 6th, 1962**

"Researching on a Friday evening?" Edward chuckled when he caught Tore downstairs again with his books all over the dining table this time. Lia and Ethan were out again with friends. As Ethan became more mobile, his need to be _out_ of the house seemed to grow steadily. Not that Ed could blame him. He had always been fidgety and impatient with healing himself.

Tore looked up and nodded. "Yeah. I've been struggling a little with this one concept, and I can't move past it until I'm sure I'm doing it right."

Ed considered him a moment. "And you're sure you don't want to get in on this year's classes? They start in a little over a week." He made the offer as just that, not really expecting Tore to say yes.

The kid didn't disappoint. "I'm sure," he replied calmly. "I've finally got my system figured out and I'm where I want to be."

"All right then," Ed agreed. He saw no reason to argue. There was no rule mandating the classes. It had just reached a point where almost no one tried to take the Exam without having come up through them anymore. Just as Sara probably would have passed her Exam without bothering with the classes, Ed suspected Tore could probably do it. "Still, you're usually out on Fridays."

Tore's smile faltered a little; then he shrugged. "I uh… well, my date cancelled on me."

Well there was a first. "What happened?"

"She decided she prefers dumb athletes," Tore replied. "Not that she put it in those terms. It's not a big deal," he added almost at once. "It's not like we were going steady or anything. It was only a second date."

Ed wasn't entirely convinced Tore minded as little as he claimed. "And no one was available to hang out with?"

Tore shook his head. "Nope. They all had dates or are frantically cramming for midterms. They start Monday." He sounded just a little smug at that. Not that Ed could blame him for enjoying having left behind the world of classrooms, teen drama, and tests. Of course, his own singular test would be a lot bigger and more important than any high school exam.

"What about Charisa?" It was a question Ed had wanted to ask about for a while. Tore seemed to studiously avoid mentioning her. He hadn't said her name once since coming back from Breda's house after he got back unless it was to include her in general statements or groups.

"You're nosy tonight." Still, Tore offered a sad smile. "Well she doesn't snub me in public," he replied. "I mean, we're civil, and we can hang out in a group of friends again. I guess that's about all I could really hope for right?"

Given the situation, Ed could think of worse scenarios. "Is she still seeing that Jake guy?"

"Nah. That didn't last. She's not seeing anyone right now."

Ed watched him closely. "You sound pretty happy about that."

"Hey, I'm not getting my hopes up," Tore smirked. "I blew my shot pretty hard. Besides, she prefers classy guys."

"This is a problem for you?" Charisa had never been snobby that Ed had noticed. In fact, she was practical and fairly down to earth. It was one of the reasons he liked her. Of all the girls he'd watched Tore kiss-and-fly over the past few years, he had kind of hoped Charisa would last. Best friends they might have been first, but Ed had seen that work, and she was certainly the classiest _girl_ Tore had gone out with.

Tore didn't seem offended. He shrugged again. "More like a reality check. Frankly I'm lucky she doesn't hate my guts."

This was true. Ed didn't blame Charisa for her responses to Tore's behavior either. She was being awfully nice really. She hadn't smacked him over the head with any wrenches that Ed had heard about. "The rest of your friends seem pretty cool with this plan of yours."

Tore relaxed when the subject shifted away from the girl, Ed noted. "Oh yeah. The guys think I'm lucky. They'd give anything to ditch at least one or two classes and do something else. They don't get it really, but they're supportive anyway."

"Well it's good to know they're behind you," Ed smiled and turned to head upstairs. "Well, I won't keep interrupting." The last thing he wanted to do now was get in the way when Tore finally seemed to be getting things together.

* * *

Tore watched Edward go upstairs before turning back to his work. He had been surprised actually to find that he really did still have friends when he got back. Oh, they were pissed at him for vanishing, but the guys were forgiving; much more interested in hearing about his adventures than holding grudges.

Most of the girls were glad he was back for… other reasons. He'd found it hard to say no to the number of hot girls who wanted to go out with him again. Which wasn't to say he said no to all of them! He just had to focus on his work. Some of them didn't get it, got huffy, and stopped calling. A few others thought his determination was sexy. He could live with that.

Other than the fact that Tore missed being able to have a drink if he felt like it, or staying out until whenever he felt like coming home, settling back into the Elrics' had been surprisingly easy. He'd lamented out in the wilderness about not having direction or being told what to do. Well he'd gotten plenty of that! But it had been a relief. Mrs. Elric had been as concerned about him as Tore would have expected his mother to be. He had still been recovering when they got back, and she had made sure he took it easy, cooked his favorite meals, and been attentive without being overly smothering. Tore was surprised at how much he had missed her.

Edward seemed cooler with him too now. Or maybe it ran both ways. Tore liked the new arrangement. He did his thing and as long as he toed the line, he had a lot more freedom. He was glad he hadn't had to go back to school. He had little patience now for some of the social dynamic. Not that it seemed to change afterwards either, he had learned, but at least now he wasn't stuck listening to lectures on subjects he didn't care about instead of studying for what he already knew he wanted to do.

Not that he told Edward everything. Though the Elrics weren't were overly nosy either. This was one of the few times Edward had asked him about his personal life in that much detail. He seemed honestly concerned more than anything else. Tore couldn't quite see anymore why he had felt like the Fullmetal Alchemist was being overly controlling. Okay, so he could, but Tore knew now that he had overreacted last year. Not that he would have taken back the experiences he'd gotten since then. It just made what he wanted to do clearer.

Tore knew he would succeed in this. He wouldn't allow himself to do less.

**March 8****th****, 1962 **

"So how does it feel?" Ren asked Ethan as he stood in one of the examination rooms in their little medical clinic. The space was rented just across the parking lot from the Central hospital, part of the medical complex that sprawled around the military owned larger building. What they offered, of course, was not just basic medical healthcare, but bringing to it the knowledge of Xingese treatments and the option of alchemical healing that couldn't be gotten much elsewhere.

"It feels great," Ethan grinned as he turned and looked at her. They had talked about this for years. Ren had come back sooner and set things up, and now that he was in better health himself, Ethan could join her. He wouldn't be doing a lot of healing alchemy himself for a while, but it was good to be back on the job! It was also nice that _the job_ offered steadier hours than his hospital internships. "I like what you've done with the place."

The office definitely had a contemporary yet Xingese feel. It was the balance, Ethan guessed, and the color choices of the fabrics and carpeting; the artwork on the walls. That and the potted bamboo and bonsai trees in the waiting room. It wasn't a fancy operation, but it had a nice feel and looked as high quality as the medical care they provided. Almost everything they did was out patient. Patients requiring intensive care they would happily treat, but they would stay in the hospital under the care of their staff.

"I'm glad you like it," Ren smiled. "I always wanted to have an office like this; something that feels less impersonal and promotes relaxation and healing."

Ethan nodded. "So you mentioned offering more than just typical medical treatment." The idea had grown over the years, and he knew Ren had come up with new ideas while he was in Xing. They had written back and forth, but now that he could see the space, they could decide what to do with some of it.

Ren nodded. "I'd like to offer consultation on relaxation and reducing people's life stress. I've had a few of my patients already asking for that. They love how calm it is here. Some of them are also interested in Xingese meditation techniques. It seems like something that would be excellent to include along with general information sessions on health and fitness."

"I'm not sure Central's ready for us," Ethan chuckled. "But I think it sounds like a great idea." He walked –using a cane but it felt good to be _walking_— out and down the hall. There were two general examination rooms, and they had two rooms near the back for short term patient care which included childbirth. Ethan noticed that _someone_ had alchemically altered the walls of those rooms to make them almost complete soundproof. "It looks like you've thought of everything." It all felt so comfortable without feeling old fashioned or out of date. He really liked the back room, which was a completely modern in-house lab with refrigeration and the rest of the necessary medical equipment that wasn't ridiculously expensive. Anything that could be done over at the hospital would be. It saved them costs.

"I've also got a good stock of any of the more natural remedies proven to work that I know of," Ren grinned. "Healthy and, frankly, tastier than some of the more refined things here. It's so nice when mothers tell me their children will take what we give them with minimal complaint. The ability to make and refine our own medicines with alchemy is very useful."

"So obviously we've already got some regular customers," Ethan nodded, smiling as he sat down in a chair in the back room. He could stand and walk, but still not for long periods of time. "Does that mean we rate staff?" The question was asked teasingly.

"Are you offering to be our beautiful receptionist?" Ren teased. "No. I've been doing all of the records keeping, though Will has been helping out with inventory and resupply." Since Will was mostly doing the stay-at-home Dad gig with Minxia while working on his own independent research, Ethan could see him wanted to contribute to the money-making half of his house hold.

"It was just a question," Ethan replied. "If Lia weren't already gainfully employed I'd say we offer her the job."

"And then you'd be too distracted to work," Ren pointed out with a wicked little smile. "Let it not be said we are too stuffy not to talk to our patients directly."

"Until we can afford to be," Ethan snickered.

"Here you are!" Lia giggled as she walked through the door. She had dropped Ethan off earlier for his own doctor's appointment on her way to run errands. "I love this place," she added to Ren. "The renovations look great."

"Thanks," Ren smiled. "It's been a hit so far. Did you find everything you needed?"

"I did," Lia grinned, and they exchanged what looked like a conspiratorial look.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ethan asked suspiciously. He knew that Lia had been in full swing plans for the wedding for months, deciding what she liked and didn't like, what they really needed or didn't need. She asked his opinions from time to time, but all in all what Ethan cared about most was that at the end of it he was standing with Lia and they were married. Okay, so he_ did_ care a little more than that, but Lia had great taste

"Not something you need to be concerned with," Lia assured him, bending over and kissing his cheek. "Though you did promise me you'd come look at the venue I like this afternoon. It'll be booked up if we wait much longer."

"I know," Ethan chuckled before bracing his cane and getting to his feet again. "I'm looking forward to seeing it. I'm glad your folks don't mind us having the wedding in Central." He would not have been opposed to South City, but making the trip was still more of a haul than he was really up for, and leaving patients wasn't really possible. There was no way he was letting Ren miss the wedding to be at work!

"They'd do anything I wanted at this point to see me married off," Lia quipped as they all walked back towards the entrance. "That and Mom will take any excuse to visit Central," she added with a wink.

"Hey, anything that makes them happy instead of hounding me about how long it took me to propose," Ethan put an arm around her shoulders. He tried not to lean on her, but it was tempting.

"What are you doing this evening?" Lia asked Ren as they stepped out the front doors.

Ren turned around to lock the place up. "Will and I promised Minxia some time at the park."

Ethan grinned. Their little girl, toddler though she might be, was more active and inquisitive every day. He loved playing with his little cousin as much as his niece and nephews. She was quite the little charmer. "Have fun."

"You too," Ren smiled and waved as she headed off.

* * *

The trip to view the location did not take long. Ethan had been glad his father had let them use the car, though Ethan had teased his father about getting a new one. This one was a relic! Still, it was better than trying to walk everywhere. Ethan tried to avoid trips that would require bringing along the wheelchair. No matter how much more mobile his mother had made it, he hated having to use it.

The venue was as lovely as Lia had claimed. It was a little outdoor chapel just outside town, with a gazebo on the edge of a small lake, and a small building lined in windows on most sides that could be closed, or open to the air; perfect for a nice early fall reception. Once they had finally set a date, things had started to move along more quickly. Ethan tried not to feel a sense of urgency about recovering; but he had promised Lia and he wouldn't make her wait anymore.

Still, he was _going_ to dance with her at their wedding! Other things too… though he didn't make a point of bringing that up. Ethan walked slowly with Lia and the local coordinator around the place, patiently listening to the man and Lia discussing numbers, tables, settings, and a variety of options that the location offered.

"Do you like it?" Lia asked, looking a little nervous as they stood together near the little gazebo while the man ducked back to his office to get some more information and an estimated budget based on Lia's preferences.

"It's lovely," Ethan smiled at her. "Though I figured it would be if you and Alyse both like the place."

"And everything else?"

Ethan chuckled. "It's all fine, Lia, I told you. I think an afternoon wedding with an early dinner reception is fine. The setting is beautiful." He wobbled a little on his feet as he said the last. His hand gripped slightly on the cane.

Lia noticed, much as he tried to hide it. "Getting tired?"

"Yeah." No use denying it. As much improvement as he had made, Ethan still wore out much more easily than he used to.

Lia rested a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's head back towards the car and we can head home soon and you can rest if you want."

Want or no, Ethan knew as soon as he hit his bed he'd probably be out for a couple of hours of solid napping, even if it meant sleeping through dinner. He'd done that a few times. Fortunately his mother always made sure to save him plenty.

Business was finished quickly, and Ethan was glad to get home. His legs were shaky by the time they got back to the car, and it was all he could do to hobble into the house. He opted for his bed instead of the couch. He wanted to lie down and really stretch out. More importantly, he wanted to spend a little time alone with Lia!

"There now," she smiled after she'd helped him get his shoes off – Ethan had gotten over the mild humiliation of having to have so much help some time ago. He lay down. Lia curled up beside him, propped up on one elbow so her head and torso were slightly above his head on the bed. Her hand ran lightly through his hair; a sensation that always felt wonderful. "Is that better?"

"Always," Ethan chuckled, catching her right hand up in his left hand and kissing it. "At least, having you here I mean. I look forward to not being this tired."

"Well you're still shocking the doctors with how fast you're improving," Lia leaned down and kissed his forehead. "So I'd say you're making fantastic progress.

"Nice to know I'm moving fast at something," Ethan couldn't help feeling mildly amused.

Lia settled down closer to him and kissed him again, this time more thoroughly. "Hey, when my parents used to complain about how long we've been going out, I used to tell my mom she should just be grateful you weren't the fast type." She giggled as he felt his face flush slightly. "That usually shut her up for a while."

Ethan smiled and kissed her again, properly this time. "I'm glad it was good for _something_."


	3. Chapter 3

**March 9****th****, 2009**

Alphonse loved the happy sounds of his family. Their house may not be where his children lived anymore, but even they said it still felt like home. He was just glad that they lived close by and came over regularly. Tonight was a family meal. Will and Ren had come over, and Alyse too. Al enjoyed watching Minxia toddle around after the cats, most of which quickly vacated upstairs. Orestes at least seemed lazy enough to simply lie there and take her attentions. Will was sprawled out on the floor with his daughter, making sure she was not _too _affectionate with the kitty.

Gracia and Elicia were in the kitchen putting final preparations on what promised to be another delicious meal. Not that dinner was ever anything less in his house. When Al poked his head into the kitchen he saw Ren there as well.

Where was Alyse? Al knew she was here. It took him another minute to locate his daughter. He had almost missed her the first time. She was in the living room with Will and Minxia, but at the back, near the glass doors leading out onto the deck. She looked tired.

"Long day?" Al asked quietly as he joined her.

Alyse looked up from her iced tea, and gave him a small subdued smile. "Yeah, you could say that."

"Is something wrong?" Al jumped right in and asked next. He had not seen Alyse much this week, but she was definitely not as cheerful as usual.

Alyse looked up at him for several seconds before nodding slowly. "I… well, yes." It was not an overly informative answer, but Al got the feeling she didn't want to talk about it. "You haven't heard anything?" She looked surprised.

Al shook his head. "Should I have?" He was startled when tears budded in his daughter's eyes.

Alyse shrugged. "It's just unusual given how fast news travels. Vince and I aren't seeing each other… anymore." Her voice cracked on the last, though Al could tell she was trying hard to hold it together.

"Oh, honey," Al was stunned. They had been seeing each other for years. Vince had come to family gatherings and Al would have said, if asked, that he was pretty certain it would be a permanent match. Now… "What happened?"

Alyse sniffled. "Vince was interested in seeing someone else. He didn't want to be dishonest, so he told me about it and we broke up."

"Someone _else_?" Al felt his temper flare. After all that time he had decided he wanted to see a different girl!

Alyse turned to him then, burying her face in his chest, setting her drink down as she did so. Al's arms closed instinctively around her in a comforting hug. "Don't kill him, Daddy. At least he was honest."

"I just don't see how any smart boy could want anyone else," Al replied as his daughter hugged him back.

"Me either," Will commented. Al had forgotten he was in the room; apparently so had Alyse. Al's son had stood and come over. "Practically every guy in Central wants you. He's a moron."

"Thanks, Will," Alyse smiled despite the tears. She straightened up again. "I was so mad when it happened. But now I guess it's probably for the best. I mean, if it didn't happen now, what if it happened later?"

"That would definitely be worse," Al agreed, impressed with his daughter's maturity. But then, he supposed he should not be surprised. "Well it's his loss."

Alyse nodded. "It's been a few days. I'm getting used to it. I just didn't want to say anything yet."

"Well I've had girls pissed at me for less," Will chuckled sympathetically. "I wish they were all as classy as you."

"And where do I fit?" Ren asked as she stepped out of the kitchen, having clearly heard his last comment.

Will paused, and Al watched his son turn and give his wife a kiss. "It's hard to get classier than you, Princess."

"Smooth," Alyse giggled. Al pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to her. Alyse took it and dabbed her eyes dry again. "Thanks, Dad. I think I'll go see if Mom and Grandma could use my help."

Al watched the beautiful woman his little girl had become walk into the kitchen, straightening up as she did so. He felt bad for her, but at the same time he was impressed once again with how well she handled situations like this. He knew eventually she would find the right man. He had just hoped to save her having to deal with the heartbreak of something like this in her life. He had been that fortunate. Well, either way, she would find the same happiness, he was sure of it. It would just take time.

**March 10****th****, 1962**

"False alarm, huh?" Aldon sighed, feeling a little frustrated but sympathetic as he and Cassie snuggled down into bed for the_ second_ time that night. It was almost two in the morning now.

"Unfortunately," Cassie sighed, leaning back against the pile of pillows she had stacked against the headboard so she could get comfortable. One handed rested lightly on her belly. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Aldon could _see_ the wriggling of their unborn child. At this point her entire stomach moved whenever the baby did, and that was most of the time. Obviously someone was running out of room. "Talk about impatient."

"Must be a girl," Aldon assured her with a sympathetic smile as he snuggled up next to her, his hand resting on top of hers.

"I meant you," Cassie retorted, though it was softened with a half-smile. "And me too," she added then. "You know this is not my idea of fun right?"

"I got the memo," Aldon promised her. "It will all be over in a few days. I mean, even if you're not in labor now, it has to happen eventually."

"You have no idea how little that is reassuring right now," Cassie sighed.

"Sure I do, but that doesn't mean it isn't my duty as the guilty husband to say it," Aldon chuckled, his hand moving off hers and gently massaging her side with a soft rubbing stroke. "Is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable?"

"Nothing within the realms of physical possibility," Cassie replied. "Other than that," she added, pointing at his hand. "That feels wonderful."

Aldon grinned and continued his light ministrations. "Then I shall continue until you both fall asleep, or my hand falls off, whichever comes first."

**March 11****th****, 1962**

Sara would much rather have been down in the gym this morning than sitting behind her desk staring at alchemist assignments and trying to decide who to send where on the next batch. There was a combat class going on this morning she really wanted to get in on. Oh well, at least there was another one scheduled for this afternoon. She would make that one. That was probably the only thing she really disliked about her job on any day. Sitting still behind a desk for hours made her twitchy!

It was a quiet day in the office. A lot of the alchemists were out on assignment right now. The two new State Alchemists who had passed the test this year were down in the gym where her father was continuing to teach them just how much they didn't know about combat, with or without alchemy. Either way, for the moment she was the only one in her office. The other desks were empty.

At least until the door opened. Sara looked up and spotted Cal Fisher entering. "I see you're back," she commented with a wry smile. "Have a good time down south?"

Cal smirked back as he sauntered over and dropped his report on her desk. "Hot and sticky even this time of year. The Aerugo border is not my idea of a cushy assignment. Give me the mountains any day."  
Since he was from further north, Sara didn't really blame him. Neither of them had been fond of the Aerugean weather. "Well at least it's taken care of," Sara pointed out as she picked up the report and looked it over. If nothing else, Cal was always thorough and he was good at getting the job done. "Was there any reality to the claim of chimeras?"

Cal shook his head. "Nope. Just a couple of noisy feral goats and a really fat coyote." The supposed chimeras had been noisy and eating up some farmers' chickens on a fairly wide-spread range.

"Pregnant female?" Sara asked.

"Nope, just a really successful thief," Cal snickered, then his expression mellowed a little. "Hey, is something up with your cousin and Miller? I heard three rumors just this morning and I saw her in the hall. She looked kind of down."

Sara wasn't surprised that Cal had heard the rumors, but she was a little startled that he had actually asked about Alyse. Usually her cousin was a no-no topic with him. Mention her at all and he'd avoid it, or find an excuse to step out. Well, the breakup wasn't a secret anymore. No harm in telling Cal about it. Probably better he got the real story than a rumor anyway. "Yeah. Miller's got a new girl. He dumped Alyse a bit over a week ago for her. I hear the new girl's some secretary over in the Quartermaster's office."

Cal winced. "The man's an idiot," he commented, looking irritated. "What kind of a guy wins a girl like Alyse and then walks away?"

"I've always wondered that," Sara commented, though she didn't point out that Cal himself _could_ have tried harder to keep Alyse when she had ended their brief relationship. "What do you care. Are you jealous?"

Cal gave her a wary look, then smirked. "More than Miller will ever know," he admitted.

"I take it you don't plan to get involved in this," Sara replied.

"Do I look insane?" Cal snorted. "It's really none of my business."

Sara smiled at him and rested her chin on her hands on the desk. "Then why did you ask?"

Cal froze, then glowered. "To keep in the information loop if nothing else. Don't read too much into it, Twilight. I just like to avoid stepping on potential landmines when I can."

Sara watched as Cal winced at his own reference. That had been what took his leg off in the war after all. "Sorry I asked," she replied, getting back to business. "So, what do you want next? You can have your pick of the three assignments on my desk or I believe you've got some vacation due." Not that Cal ever took it. He was almost never in Central for more than a few days at a time anymore.

"Let me see what we've got," Cal commented as expected, and picked up the three forms Sara pushed his way across the desk. They were all fairly basic jobs. "I'll take this one," Cal finally said, dropped the other two back on the desk. Sara could tell he'd chosen the hydro-electric dam inspection out in the East region on one of the rivers. A logical choice for the Whitewater alchemist. "When do you want me to leave?"

"Whenever you like," Sara replied. Ordering him to take a vacation wouldn't do any good. Though she did worry that he was working too hard. Cal looked tired and worn almost every time she saw him, though he tried to hide it behind his usual smirks and carefree attitude. Sara no longer bought the act.

"I'll head out in a couple of days then," Cal promised. "Expect a primary report in a couple of weeks."

"I will," Sara nodded, putting the other two files back with the rest as Cal turned and walked right back out of the office. His desk was in the next room over though she did not expect him to remain at it long. No, she did not buy the act that said he still preferred the carefree bachelor wandering life; nor that he only asked about Alyse to avoid putting his foot in his mouth at some point. Though she didn't think that Cal was likely to do anything with that knowledge either.

Which was probably for the best, Sara thought. Making a move on Alyse right now was not likely to end well for _any_ man. It would be a while, she was sure, before Alyse felt like getting seriously involved again.

**March 14****th****, 1962**

"Were you ever planning to get to that gardening I asked you about?" Winry peered over the back of the couch where Edward lay sprawled out on his back, reading the newspaper.

"It's Sunday morning," Ed grinned cheekily up at her. "I've got all day." It was only an hour after breakfast and he was enjoying lazing around. With new students coming in things were busy again at work. "I don't suppose you could get me a snack?"

"A snack?" Winry rolled her eyes. "We just had breakfast."

"I'm kidding," Ed admitted. "I'll get to the yard after lunch. I _did_ help you reorganize the cellar yesterday and I cleaned up the alchemy lab."

"You did," Winry acknowledged, leaning over the couch and smiling. "I suppose you can have half a day off for good behavior."

"You make marriage sound like a prison sentence," Ed snickered.

"Don't say that too loud," Lia pleaded with a giggle as she came down the stairs. "Ethan might hear you."

"Too late," their son quipped as he limped his way out of his room. Ethan was grinning though. "Has anyone seen the book I was reading on Xingese medical massage techniques? Ren wanted my opinions on it."

"You left it on the table," Winry replied. "I put it on the bookshelf when I set the table for breakfast."

"Sorry about that," Ethan grinned sheepishly as he headed over towards the bookshelves near the kitchen. He wasn't moving quickly, but he was moving without a cane for the moment; a more common sight around the house, where he could stop or hold to things or reach a sitting place easily. Ethan happened to be closest to the phone when it rang. "I've got it," he said, picking it up. "Hello?"

Ed dropped the paper enough that he could see over it.

"Oh hi!" Ethan grinned. "Yeah frankly I've been expecting you to call for days. What took so long?" A pause. Ethan laughed. "We'll see. Well good. Yeah, I think that's great! Sure, I'll get him." He turned around. "Hey Dad, the phone's for you."

"Who is it?" Ed asked as he stood up and crossed the room. "It sounds more like it was for you."

"Well I guess really it's for everyone," Ethan said as he handed him the phone. "It's Aldon."

Ed understood immediately, and from the slight gasp behind him he knew Winry did too. "So is it a girl this time?" He asked by way of greeting.

He had clearly caught Aldon off guard. He laughed. "Feeling abrupt this morning, Dad?"

"I like to get to the point," Ed grinned. "So what is the newest member of the litter?"

"It's a boy, again," Aldon chuckled, though Ed could hear the pride in his son's voice. "I think we'll be leaving it up to Sara and Ethan to supply girls."

"Did you tell your brother that?" Ed asked.

"Yes I did," Aldon said. "I think he was amused."

Ed nodded. "So does the little guy have a name?" He turned around to face the rest of the room. Winry and Lia both looked eager.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about," Aldon replied, sounding amused. "Cassie and I both agree on a name, but we wanted to run it by you first."

"Why's that?" Ed asked, startled. "He's your kid."

"Yeah," Aldon chuckled. "But it's your name! We'd like to call him Edward."

Did he hear that right? Yeah, he must have. Ed was floored. "Well I think that's great," he admitted. "I'm… well I'm honored actually," he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you like the idea," Aldon said on the other end. "We figure he's beaten enough odds, being five for five on boys. He looks just like you too so far with the hair and his eyes are already muddled enough we know they won't be blue. Most importantly though, I think he's as stubborn as you are."

"Oh really," Ed laughed at his son's reasoning. "How do you know?"

"He was the toughest to get out and the most demanding since he's been here," Aldon replied confidently. "He was born last night, but it took nearly twenty-four hours for him to join us."

Ed winced. "How's Cassie doing?"

"Napping right now," Aldon replied. "I fed the boys breakfast and sent them out to play in the yard with the dogs. I've got the little guy for the moment," he added, and Ed could hear the smile in his son's tired voice. "We've been doing a little father and son bonding."

"Meaning you've already changed at least three diapers and your shirt for spit-up?" Ed guessed, grinning.

"Exactly," Aldon confirmed. "I gave up on the shirt after changing it twice this morning actually. The doctor left around five this morning so there's no one around to worry about being completely decent for anyway. This is just the first quiet moment I've had."

"I understand," Ed smiled. "You get a rest while you can and give Cassie and the boys a hug from us okay?"

"I will," Aldon replied. "Take care, Dad. I'll send pictures soon. Promise."

"You'd better," Ed agreed.

"Bye, Dad."

Ed hung up the phone and turned around again. Ethan was grinning like a satisfied cat.

Winry was still looking at him eagerly. "So?"

Was that a tear Ed felt in his eye? He chuckled softly at himself as he wiped it away with one finger. Man, he was getting soft-hearted. But he was surprisingly touched that his son wanted to name his youngest after him. "His name is Edward."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finis. :) More coming, of course!


End file.
